<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Bask in the Rain by hxchi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774098">To Bask in the Rain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxchi/pseuds/hxchi'>hxchi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:14:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxchi/pseuds/hxchi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"you aren't doing it correctly," tsukishima tells him, although he should probably point out that it's in the middle of a horrible rainstorm, and that kageyama has no umbrella.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Bask in the Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>enjoy your gift, free of charge. its just a quick drabble, nothing too serious &lt;3<br/>sadly though, I couldn't find your username</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>start</em>
</p><p>-</p><p>tsukishima wants to pretend like he doesn't see him. he has a good enough excuse, its raining cats and dogs, and he's already so <em>tall</em> , and it's not like he could see the hunched-over figure even if he wanted to. besides, he's focusing on not dropping his ice coffee anyway. he doesn't have time to pay attention to <strike>cute </strike>vexing college boys hunched over what looks to be a tiny kitten. </p><p>"tsukishima" well <em>shit</em>. he's been discovered. </p><p>"king" tsukishima says in response. he walks up to the genius setter and sees that he is indeed trying to coax a kitten out of a bush, and into the warmth of his jacket. kageyama reaches for the feline again, only for it to mew quietly and shrink further into the brush. </p><p>"you aren't doing it right" tsukishima says, and crouches down next to him. "here, let me help". kageyama grumbles a bit under his breath but scoots over so that tsukishima can see the cat completely. he places the umbrella into kageyamas hands, and when the setter angles himself so that the umbrella covers both him and tsukishima, the blond catches a whiff of his deodorant. </p><p>it smells oddly pleasant. </p><p>the sound of rain pours overhead, and tsukishima outreaches one hand, palms up, for the kitten to sniff. after a few minutes of coaxing and softly cooing, the kitten emerges, a soft flurry of storm grays and whites.  </p><p>"thanks" kageyama says </p><p>"you're welcome" tsukishima answers, and stands, taking the umbrella back from kageyama. tsukishima doesn't comment on how kageyamas hands are both warm and cold, soft and hard. he briefly wonders if he should offer to share his umbrella, or offer to walk kageyama home. </p><p>he doesn't though. he and kageyama aren't that close anyway. he thinks of how on monday, they'll be back to trading hateful barbs between each other. </p><p>besides, this little moment in the rain is enough. </p><p>- </p><p>
  <em>finish </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>